


Hors d'oeuvre

by beholdtheclitoris



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beholdtheclitoris/pseuds/beholdtheclitoris
Summary: English is not my first language so I apologize for my mistakes. This is my very first attempt at fic writing, I hope you still enjoy reading this!Huge thank you to anne for reading this before anyone else <3
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier & Stella Gibson, Bedelia Du Maurier/Stella Gibson
Kudos: 14





	Hors d'oeuvre

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for my mistakes. This is my very first attempt at fic writing, I hope you still enjoy reading this!  
> Huge thank you to anne for reading this before anyone else <3

She slightly tilted her head forward, subtly trying to hide a yawn as she looked up at the clock blandly hanging on the bare wall of the dull meeting room. _7:57pm_. She’d been stuck there for the last two hours, half-heartedly listening to her all-male colleagues’ reports on cases she was not even involved in in the first place. She took a deep breath and imperceptibly shifted on her chair, counting down the seconds separating her from the end of a long day at work. The case she’d been working on lately was nothing but straining, exhausting, and the last thing she needed was feature-length evening meetings discussing lower-level cases she was overqualified for. She couldn’t wait to be out of this tedious conference and comfortably sitting at the counter of the bar in the hotel a few blocks from her house. She softly tapped her fingers against the desk and licked her bottom lip, already tasting the liquor sliding down her throat.

As soon as the hour hand reached 8 o’clock, she rose from her seat with a sigh of relief, a bit too fast maybe, as a few pairs of eyes turned to her, but she didn’t give a shit. _Fuck off_. She slipped on her expensive black wool trench coat, reached for the door and left all her fellow workers behind. She trotted through the precinct corridors, heels clicking on the tiled floors, and out of the building. The blustery night breeze hit her face as she took a deep breath in. She lingered there for a split second, relishing in the chill autumn air and turned right, strolling down the street, on her way to the hotel she was used to going to whenever she was on the make.

  
* * *

  
She sat down on a stool at the bar, gestured to the bartender and ordered a bourbon. Propped up against the counter, she started her little routine, intently scanning through the room, looking for something, or _someone_ , to satiate her hunger. She could feel the eyes of half a dozen men riveted on her, but ignored them all; she liked to take the lead, to be in control. A man, thirty something, quite tall she could tell, dark haired, handsome, appeared in her eyesight. She stared at him attentively. Judging by his musculature, he was rather fit, must hit the gym several times a week, he was in good shape which promised a long lasting stamina. But as she was eying her potential next one-night-stand, her peripheral vision caught a slender woman, fair, not so tall, dressed in expensive attire. The blonde woman moved swiftly towards her and gracefully sat on the stool to Stella’s left. She raised a hand calling to the bartender and ordered a glass of Château Lafite, and turned to Stella, inspecting her from head to toe. “I’m Bedelia,” the woman said, stretching out her right hand.

“Stella,” she answered, her spine straightening as she shook her hand, a warm feeling running through her skin, and eyed at the costly wine glass resting on the counter top. “Interesting choice,” she said. “You’re a connoisseur.” It was more of an affirmation rather than a question.

“I have a very sophisticated palate, I’m very particular about how my beverages taste.” she replied, her stare not leaving Stella’s, glistening with lust in the gloomy light of the bar.

They didn’t talk much, exchanged lascivious gazes, focused on downing their glasses instead. But still, they could feel the electricity sizzling between their slim bodies. Bedelia tipped over her glass, polishing off the very last drop of the burgundy red liquid. She put it back down and stared thoroughly at the woman on her right. “What about a nightcap? I have a room with a breathtaking view on the Thames upstairs,” she said with a teasing, lustful glance.

Being asked out wasn’t usual for Stella, she preferred letting the other party know she was in the driver’s seat by always making the first move. Although the amount of men she’d fucked outnumbered by far the one of women, she still had a preference for the latter. As to Bedelia, one could easily tell she felt a deep aversion for mankind, just by the way she stared down at the chaps filling the bar. But Stella didn’t dither one second, already feeling a familiar warmth spread through her core. “Lead the way,” she said, her right brow arching.

The two women paced down the lobby, up to the elevator. As the blonde woman pressed the button to call the lift, Stella gave her a once over; her flaxen curls were perfectly tied up into a still, sophisticated bun. She held her head high, drawing attention to the cleavage in her V-neck deep purple dress, her breasts perfectly round underneath the taut plum fabric. The garment stopped right beneath her knees, followed by strong calves and tiny yet sturdy ankles, and feet trapped in shiny black stilettos.

A few seconds later, the elevator’s doors opened before them, and as soon as they closed back on them, Stella pushed the woman against the mirrored wall inside the shaft, leaned in to capture her lips and kissed her sloppily, tongues intertwining. Stella inhaled deeply, breathing in her expensive, musky, perfume, with head notes of white flowers, light-headed with the intoxicating scent and the desire she felt seething up inside her. The woman pulled away and stared at Stella, eyes filled with hunger; she didn’t say a word and pulled her back in for a ferocious kiss, hands roaming and touching, their moans being the only noise among the sizzling buzz of the lift. The doors dinged open and without parting lips, Bedelia pulled her into the velvety dim-lighted hallway and they made their way french-kissing, kneading flesh, bodies colliding into one another, up to Bedelia’s room. There, Bedelia took the magnetic card out of her small glittery clutch, unbolted the door and latched it open in one swift motion, pushing Stella inside, her tongue still swirling in her mouth.

She spun them and pinned her to the door, slapping it shut. She reached her hand to switch on the light, but Stella interrupted her. “I’d rather not.” Her tone was authoritative and Bedelia gave up with a shrug, threw her clutch on the linen couch by the door where it landed with a thump, her hands going back to Stella’s hips. The only source of light in the room was coming from the city lights, striking through the glass windows going from the floor up to the ceiling. Stella’s left hand was on her breasts, and her right teasing the zipper at the back of Bedelia’s gown. “What about that nightcap I promised?” she said, panting.

“How about we forget it and skip directly to the fun part?” Stella suggested, now trailing down Bedelia’s neck, sucking her pulse point then licking to soothe the spot. She could feel Bedelia’s hands on her ass, and a soft moan escaped her throat. Bedelia’s zipper now completely down, she nudged her closer to the bed, her fingers hungrily stripping the purple garment off her shoulders, and the dress fell to the floor, pooling around Bedelia’s heels. She carefully stepped out of it, and Stella pulled away, gasping for air, admiring the woman in front of her, standing still in a deep blue lacy bra and a matching thong, topped with a garter belt that held flesh-colored stockings. She took in the view, wetness gushing between her legs.

When Bedelia’s fingers brushed against the zipper of her brown suede skirt, Stella tightened, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but caught in the moment and overwhelmed with pleasure, she relaxed and let the other woman shed her of her garment. Bedelia then proceeded to unbutton Stella’s silk blouse, but when she got to the clasp of her bra though, she felt two hands gripping her wrists to stop her. She let her hands fall back to Stella’s ass, kneading her buttcheeks and leaned in to nibble at her hardened buds through the lacy fabric, teeth grazing and tongue flicking.

She pushed Stella onto the bed and straddled her, bringing her wrists together above her head, Stella fiercely squirming under her body, trying to take over but Bedelia had her firmly on chokehold. “You like being in control, don’t you?” she asked, and Stella nodded, a noise escaped her lips, between a moan and a complaint. She leaned in to nibble on Stella’s bottom lip, moving slowly but surely to her earlobe, Stella still trying to fight to have the upper hand. Bedelia finally gave in, released her grip on Stella’s wrists and let her straddle her, a content look in her eyes, the rims of Stella’s blouse tickling her waist. Bedelia stared at her intently and slid further down on the bed so that her lips met Stella’s burning center. Stella gasped, holding her breath, waiting impatiently to feel Bedelia’s tongue on her, in her.

Bedelia pushed Stella’s thong on one side, and parted her folds with her tongue, Stella wriggling on top of her face, moaning in arousal. She started teasing her from her entrance to her clit, slowly and lightly first, then adding more pressure as she sped up the rhythm. Stella’s hands clenched the headboard, nails etching into its wooden rim, as she felt an uncontrollable urge to grind against Bedelia’s mouth. She was panting, trying to catch her breath as Bedelia now worked her clit, drawing small circles and grazing with her teeth. She replaced her mouth with her thumb, applying more pressure as she kept the circular motions, and dipped her tongue into Stella’s entrance, tasting her. Stella threw her head back, her eyes shut so tight she started to see stars behind her closed eyelids, when suddenly she felt two of Bedelia’s fingers inside of her, pumping hard, and she couldn’t stop a hoarse groan from escaping her pharynx. After a few thrusts, Bedelia quickly added one nimble finger, Stella crying in ecstasy and her hips grinding wildly against her face, in the throes of pleasure.

“You like that?” she said, her tone filled with lust.

“Y-yes,” Stella stammered, her eyes still closed, riding Bedelia’s hand. She reached a hand up, groping for Stella’s left breast in the darkness, palming and kneading the flesh there, rolling the tightened bud between her thumb and her index as she curled her fingers inside of her. And there it was, what threw Stella over the edge, screaming and cursing, as she felt a seething heat exploding inside of her, overwhelming her with a tide of rapture. Her walls clenched around Bedelia’s fingers and she came hard against her mouth, the other woman thirstily drinking her juices. Nothing turned Bedelia on more than making a woman come by her hands, and well, her mouth; she was so fucking wet and aching to be touched. Stella quivered for a moment on top of Bedelia, and then went limp, damp with sweat, breathless as she let herself fall on her back next to Bedelia. She stayed still for a while, coming back to her senses and turned her head to the woman lying on the mattress next to her. “Your turn.”

Stella threw her leg over Bedelia’s waist, pinning her onto the bed, unclasping Bedelia’s bra, tossing it above her shoulder and taking her left boob in her mouth, sucking her rosy perky tit, Bedelia writhing underneath her, and then moved to the right one. She moved further down, trailing kisses along the way, unclad her thighs one by one and removed the garter belt, peeling it down her body. She hooked two fingers under the band of the lace panties, tugging them down Bedelia’s leg, then past her feet. She got back up to kiss her again, stroking her where Bedelia wanted her most, teasing her, spreading her slickness onto her fingers. She made her way to Bedelia’s entrance but she felt a grip stop her as she was about to dip into her. “Wait,” Bedelia panted, as she propped herself up on her elbow, reached to the nightstand on her right. Stella’s eyes widened lasciviously as Bedelia took a bottle of lube and a black strap-on dildo out of the drawer. “I want you to fuck me with this,” she said out of breath, desire burning inside of her.

Stella didn’t like to be ordered around, but she still took the strap, got off the bed one foot after the other, and slipped it on, fastening it to her hips, coating the toy with lube. She climbed back on the bed, her body pressed on top of Bedelia’s, a thigh between hers, and she bent in to whisper into her ear, “I am going to fuck you until you beg me to stop.” A guttural moan broke out of Bedelia’s throat. With the tip of the toy, Stella opened her folds and teased her sliding it from her clit to her opening and back and forth a few times. “Please,” Bedelia whimpered, needy and desperate for release. Her plea didn’t even have time to evaporate into the air that Stella was thrusting into her, pumping in and almost out but never completely, hips grinding against each other. Bedelia was writhing under Stella’s weight. “Harder,” she commanded, and Stella was deep inside her, buried up to hilt. She sped up with every thrust, Bedelia screaming with ecstasy underneath her body.

But then Stella was out, and Bedelia was whimpering, feeling the unpleasant emptiness, needing more friction. Stella grasped her waist and flipped her, her face sinking into the depths of the mattress. Realising how exposed she was in that position, Bedelia felt a surge of wet rapture flood between her legs, waiting for Stella to fill her again. It wasn’t long until Stella was back inside of her, fucking her senseless, one of her hand strumming on her throbbing clit, Bedelia’s cries muffled by the sheets beneath. It only took a few more minutes for Bedelia to reach her high, “oh my— FUCK,” she shrieked as she rode out her orgasm, her legs shaking and her lungs burning. Stella reached down to her glistening center, her tongue lapping at Bedelia’s fluids, licking her clean.

Stella got off the bed, stealthily strode up to the bathroom sink to clean the dildo and came back to the bedroom, handing it back to Bedelia. She hastily donned her skirt, buttoned her blouse up and tucked it back into her skirt.

“Thank you,” Bedelia uttered, now propped up on her elbows, her voice barely a whisper.

If someone had to be thanked, it was Bedelia for being such a pleasurable distraction after her dreary day at the office, she thought, but said nothing and instead glanced at her over her shoulder, giving her the most lecherous look possible. She winked at her and turned toward the exit, her head held high as her hips swayed their way out of the suite, leaving Bedelia gawking as the door closed on her petite yet utterly elegant silhouette.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any request or any advice for improvements, that would be immensely appreciated! :)


End file.
